Ashes: Dodge's school friend and a true Dalmatian
Ashes Birthday July 24th Biography Ashes is a happy-go lucky pup with a heart of gold. He was the 5th born in a firehouse along with 6 other brothers and sisters. However, he was born deaf and he dealt with the loss of his father. He did not hear about it but he could tell from his mother's eyes and siblings feelings. His brothers and sisters were adopted out quickly and one was named the new station fire pup. He was soon feeling like that he would not be welcome anywhere so he left. He thought he was a lost cause until he ran into Sally, the Great Pyrenees who brought him to the Special Child and Pup School where he learned to overcome his deafness and was reunited with his mother. Before he got a hearing aid to help him understand what everyone said, he read lips which he still does and teaches other pups. He later met Dodge and the two became the best of friends. He would later become the fire pup for the disabled patrol, a special branch of the Paw Patrol for disabled pups and soon after, fell in love with the Samoyed puppy Autumn. Appearance: He is a fuzzy dalmatian with a red collar. He gets his name from a small patch of gray spots above his nose signifying "Ashes." Family: His mother is Cinders, a loving dalmatian. His father is Sparks, a firedog. He sadly passed away saving his partner and a child in a fire. Ashes was the 5th born of a litter of 7. Siblings Stove his oldest bro he is a tough pup but when someone is hurt he is a softy Fireheart Her name may look tough but she is a gentle pup which loves to play Funnel She is adventurous and loves to get into trouble but stops when told Heat He is a fireball of energy and will only nap when he gets tired or caught by Cinders. Popeye Like his name suggests he loves to playfight and looks tough but is gentle around his siblings Glow She may be the youngest but she has the biggest heart and she became the new firepup for the Foggy Bottom Fire Company (Special thanks to Aurychase and TwilightSparkleLover14 for helping find names for 5 of the pups I had their personalities but needed help) He was also happy to learn that Smoky talked to Cinders and was blessed to be his Godfather. Friends: His best friend is Dodge, a fellow classmate at the school. He also is friends with Dodge's siblings and their friends and parents, members of the Paw Patrol as well as many other pups. Another couple of close friends of his are a grown Border Collie name Annie who saved him from a calf at the county fair and Tic-Tac a mixed breed which is deaf and is a pal to him as a adult is to a pup. Relationship; He meets and develops a crush for Autumn. He invites her to play with him, Dodge, and his friends and the two bond. He then takes the silver Samoyed on a date and the romance blooms. He loves to make her laugh. Once at the carnival, he had his face painted with hearts and claimed he had a case of "Puppy Love." On another occasion, he was her Ninja of Love when Dodge and Marble dressed him up and painted his whole face red and added little pink hearts on his eyes, ears, nose and cheeks when he was sleeping to cheer him up. Likes: He loves playing with his friends in any game. He loves to dress-up and getting his face painted for the part, even if he has to be a girl part like a fairy. He also enjoys almost all creatures and he loves the Olympics. Dislikes: He has a fear of snakes ever since he was a little pup. When he was alone, he was bitten by a little snake and was so scared ever since. He hates bullies especially those which pick on disabled pups. He also worries about letting down his friends, his family, and even more so, himself. Disabled Paw Patrol: He joins after he successfully rescues of mother dog and her three puppies from a makeshift shelter which caught fire. He is given a blue tag with a red hose and ladder and three golden stars on it by Ruby and Rufus. Even though his hearing is not as strong as some of the other pups, his other senses are heightened, enabling him to find people or pups faster. His truck like Marshall's but has blue decals and has a screen which translates sounds into words. His uniform is like Marshall's but is red with blue decals on it and his tools vary. His pup pack has a ax, hose, oxygen mask, and as a special addition, he has a body-heat sensing visor and a mouth-reading sensor so people can talk to him and he can understand. Random Trivia Ashes has Hypoglycemia which means he has low blood sugar, which means if it gets to low, he would faint like Smoky when he gets high blood sugar. He worries a lot about letting down his friends and others that when he worries so much, he cries and tries to run. He loves playing mudball (Soccer while rolling around and splashing in the mud) Especially with Autumn. Even though he is deaf, he is a great mudball player.) Voices: Young Voice: Donnie Dunagan-Young Bambi in Bambi. Adult Voice: Jeff Bennett-Tramp in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Stories he appeared in by me or co written by me Pups go to Pup-School 2: Dodge Pup pup first date Pups Shoot for Charity Pups and the Sleepover of Fate Fire flashes, Leave it to Ashes Little Pups under the Big Top Pups and the Father's Day picnic Pups and the Howl-O-Ween Rescue The Bella Notte Adventure Pups and the Puppies Mystery When Trouble Looks Bleak, Dodge on Beat Pups and the Adventure in England The Amazing Adventures of Little Ashes and Annie Stories by Others Pups Get A Booker Songs Through my own eyes Gallery ASHES.jpg Ashes.png|Ashes-------AT with Puppylove5 Capture 6.png|Ashes Vehicle 0428151500.jpg|courtesy of PipthePuplover puppy love + Pidge 001.JPG|Ashes: Here Autumn, I hope you like him oh and I have a case of Puppy Love. Autumn: *Giggles* you silly pup! Ashes, Autumn's ninja of love 001.jpg|Ashes the Ninja of Love. Dodge and Marble made him like this by painting his face and ears and putting him in a ninja costume when he was sleeping. He is so cute. Photo-4.jpg|Ashes X Autumn Puppy Love in Bloom Thanks Pitbulllover Photo-5.jpg|Ashes and Winter playing while Tundra Watches Thanks Pitbulllover Photo-6.jpg|Pizza party prize from.pitbulllover thank you Ashesxautnm.jpg|Ashes and Autumn after getting the same strand of pasta on their first date. Ashes and Fletcher comicon 001.jpg|Ashes heading to his first cosplay convention with Fletcher. He is dressed up and has his face painted to look like Leonardo Ashes Badge and Gear DPP 001.JPG|Ashes Pup Tag, Gear, Uniform, and pup house for the Disabled Patrol Ashes Cheeb.png|Ashes wants you to pick him up (thanks to 258raindrop) Ashes and Dodge's Graduation.jpg|Ashes and his best friend Dodge graduating the Special Child and Pup School Ashes12.jpg|Silohuette of Ashes in front of his badge thanks to confetti for making it New.png|Ashes and Autumn in the lookout Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters